


The sun does shine

by seratonation



Series: Family is Relative [10]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dust settles and Peter is safely back in their arms, Tony and Steve are invited to May and Ben Parker's house. Sort of epilogue to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/693671">I've Lost Your Tune</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun does shine

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the story comes from One Minute More by Capital Cities
> 
> I'm changing the name of the series to 'Family is Relative' I think as more of the story comes out, the more I see a running theme.

Steve adjusted Peter on his arms and looked at Tony. “Are you ready?”

Tony buckled his jacket, and shifted from one foot to the other. “No,” he said, but he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

The door was answered almost immediately by a woman with dark hair and deep set lines around her mouth and eyes. 

When she saw it was them she opened the door wide and grinned. “Come in, come in,” she said.

"Aunty May!" Peter said and wriggled out of his Cappa’s arms. When Steve let Peter down he hugged the woman around they legs and shot inside. 

"Mrs Parker," Tony said tightly.

"Please, call me May," she said, still smiling, "come in, I hope the drive was alright."

"Thank you May," Steve said, took Tony's hand and led them inside.

“Did you want something to drink?” she asked them, sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to get up again at their request.

Tony shook his head stiffly, looking straight ahead.

“Sorry,” Steve apologised for him, “we’re still-”

“No,” she said, “let me-” she turned to Tony, “Mr. Stark, Tony, we did not want to take Peter from you. When he was here he asked us every day if he could go home, he would cry himself to sleep every night. Look at me Tony, look at us, we’re too old to have a 6 year old, we don't have any super powers that help us keep up with him.”

He turned to her, fire in his eyes, ready to defend Peter, but she interrupted him with a shake of her head. “We love him,” she said, “he looks just like Richard, we want to be involved, but he is, beyond doubt, _your_ son, and you are his parents. Fury said he would be safer with us but we know that’s not true, not after what happened.”

“You’re a smart woman Mrs. Parker,” Tony said after a moment of silence.

“I heard you do pretty well yourself,” she replied, with a hint of a smile around her lips.

To Steve’s surprise, Tony returned the smile. “I get by.” 

“With a little help from your friends?” she asked. 

“It’s an extended family,” he said.

“Peter’s mentioned his uncles and aunties,” she said, then turned serious again. “We just want to be part of his life, that’s all.”

Tony nodded. “I’m sure we can manage that.”

Just then, Ben walked in with Peter on his hip. “Hiya fellas,” he said, “a little birdy told me you were here.”

Peter giggled and wiggled to be let down.

“Cappa!” he said, running to him, “come see the treehouse!” 

Steve glanced between Tony and May before letting Peter pull him away. As Peter showed him through the back door into the gated garden, Steve took in the damage; the opaque plastic giving a semblance of privacy but doing nothing to protect from the elements, the boards holding everything temporarily in place, the remnants of plaster in the grass. 

When they went back inside he heard Tony talking about the repairs, and casually mentioning how if they needed any help to just say the word. 

“We’re really fine-” May was saying.

“No, I insist,” Tony said, voice low, “if it’s builders you need, or money, or just an extra pair of hands; Steve is really handy with any tool you give him, it’s really-” He suddenly noticed Steve watching them from the kitchen doorway, “hey, honey,” he said, “I was just offering your services.”

“I heard,” Steve said, walking into join them at the counter, “but seriously, if you need anything just say the word.”

“You’re sweet,” she said, “but we’re doing just fine, Ben has a handful of friends and they’re working on it, it’ll be fixed in no time.” She put a hand on his arm, and looked fondly at Tony, “thank you though, it means a lot.”

“You know,” she said, frowning at Tony now, “you are nothing like the newspapers say you are.”

At this Tony laughed. “I know a few people who might disagree.”

“Oh,” she said, waving a hand, “they don't know, I’m a good judge of character, and you Mr. Stark, are a good man. You, on the other hand,” she said, turning to to Steve, “are everything I was promised.”

“He really is, isn’t he?” Tony said, while Steve spluttered and tried to come up with a reply.

The rest of the evening went in much the same way. May and Tony seemed to bounce from one topic to another, leaving Ben and Steve in their wake. 

By the end of the night though, they were all exhausted, and Peter had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up around a cushion. When Tony came to pick him up, he complained a little but once he had his arms around Tony’s neck,and his head on Tony’s shoulder he settled again. 

Steve waited till Tony was out of earshot before turning back to May and Ben. “I know you said you have it covered,” he said, “but we were serious, if you need anything-”

“Oh,” Mary said, and threw her arms around him, “You are so sweet, but we’re doing okay.”

“And if there was anything-”

“We will let you know,” Ben said, putting an arm around May. 

“We’re family now,” May said, “we’re going to be around for a while.”

Steve smiled. “I’m glad,” he said, and bent down to plant a kiss on May’s cheek, and shook Ben’s hand.

Steve let Tony drive them home, and together they managed to get the mostly sleeping Peter into bed before crawling into their own sheets.

Tony didn’t waste time in snaking his hand around Steve and pressing his nose into Steve’s neck. “Did we just adopt normal people into this messed up family of superheroes?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, entwining their fingers together, “I think we just did.”

“How does this keep happening?”

“Your amazing charm.” 

Tony chuckled and Steve felt it all along his back. “One hell of a family,” Tony muttered.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. It’s nothing like he’d imagined and everything he’d wanted.


End file.
